Esromland
Esromland is one of the many and varied countries in the Mythical Land of Ict. It's capital is Werdna City, pronounced Verdna, as the Esromites would say; it has its own unique climate; it's famous for its singing which is so loud that the inhabitants of Titan can often hear it. If you keep reading, you will discover the true magic of the extraordinary Esrom. Location Esrom is the most populated country in the Mythical Land of Ict and is famous for its wealth. Because of this, Esrom has often had to defend itself from its neighbours. Fortunately, its terrain - the magnificent mountains and large lakes - make defending its territory simple. More than one quarter of its land, 9753km2, is water and the majority of its major cities are located on the coast, including its capital Werdna City. Geography and Climate Being such a water-based nation the Esromites have a saying, "If it ain't wet, don't trust it". Although it rains heavily across the island of Hekla, the Esromites are the only inhabitants who love their climate. Most of the time, temperatures stay below 20°c and there are no such thing as deserts. The country's largest river, the great Tinkytonk, stretches across Esrom from the Sea of Salvation in the East to the Cape of Calamity in the West and is the longest but not the most dangerous river in Ict. Biodiversity Despite the unusual climate and geography, Esrom is home to some of Ict's largest land mammals. In the North, especially in the mountainous regions, the remaining Zelf-Elks can be sighted slurping the rare Zelf-spelt from the foliage of the tallest trees as the rain beats down. Near the coastline, which is inhabited by few Esromites, the Tesra-mite can be spotted swimming in the sea while it looks for colourful corals (the main source of vitamins in its diet). Sea-side dragon-sharks, incredibly, are vegetarian and have an allergy to the eggs that the red-headed goose produces. The Esromites' diet is mostly and often comprised of the sea-side dragon-shark's meat. Culture 'The Dragon Encounter' was created by Naganalf in 2007 by the Yddet mountains. Published on the 2nd of May 2008, Naganalf was amazed, intrigued and interested by dragons as soon as she had her first encounter with one by the lake of Ylil. However some people think that Naganalf did not actually encounter with a dragon but a magical spirit that gave her a message which to this day remains a secret. Some Esromites believe that this secret is hidden in the language and shape of 'The Dragon Encounter'. The Egg Collection The scarlet egg contains egg yolks, sunsets and pillar boxes of lava. The burgundy egg contains, a summer sunset, the dust from Mars, rubies. The blue egg contains a mermaid's scales, quiet pools and a Siamese cat’s eye. The mustard egg contains, sun beams, a striking lightning bolt, an ingot of gold. Yaganalf composed this short poem which includes repetition and metaphor to celebrate the queen's 65th year of her reign. Queen _____ is particularly interested in eggs and received a variety from her people as part of the celebrations.